


Party Time

by Fandoms_101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_101/pseuds/Fandoms_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When feeling down all you need to do is spend time with friends, throw a party, drink a little to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

Running. I’m running. I hear her voice, she’s calling for me. Why can’t I find her? Where is she? I turn in circles, trees spin around me. “Nova!”

 

Her voice is filled with pain, she’s hurt; I have to find her. Footsteps pound behind me but I ignore them. Nova is more important, I have to find her. I need to know that she’s okay and why she left me. I crash through tree limbs, pushing the leaves out of my way, I trip on a rock, scraping my palm. 

 

The sting of pain was nothing compared to the fear that gripped my heart of not finding Nova. Hand’s grab my shoulders. “Akira!”

 

It’s Gray and Juvia. “Let go! I have to find her! I have to find Nova!”

 

“Akira, there’s no one here.”

 

“Don’t you hear her!? She’s in pain! I have to find her.” A tear slipped down my cheek.

 

Gray takes his jacket off, puts it over my shoulders and let’s me cry into his chest. “I’m sorry, Akira. Nova isn’t here. What you're hearing is that illusion bastard using your fear against you.”

 

I knew he was right but my heart couldn’t accept it. I heard her. She said my name, called for help but it isn’t real. It’s been seven years since I last saw her. All the trails that might possibly have had anything to do with her were dead ends. 

 

Juvia grabs my hand while Gray keeps an arm around my shoulders. This mission was supposed to be easy. We were to stop a mage from terrorizing a town but now he’s terrorizing us. The walk back to the rest of the group was slow and quiet. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel didn’t look to be in any better condition.

 

All four of us heard our parents calling our names; we didn’t even stop to think it might be trick, we didn’t care. The other’s didn’t say a word about what just transpired, Erza and Gray went off to the side to talk, their eyes flicking over to us frequently. The four of us huddled together by a tree, my head rested on Natsu’s shoulder, Wendy leaned up against him and Gajeel stared at the ground. 

 

The others decided it would be best to leave us out of the mission. It wasn’t the mission any of us were thinking about. Once they settled down to sleep, we snuck out of the hotel; we were going back to that forest. The voices had started again only this time worse. Natsu had his fist cloaked in flames; the farther we went the louder the cries got until finally we entered a clearing, silence greeted us.

 

In the clearing there was a pond; hesitantly we walked to the water's edge. Looking at the water I watched a ripple appear. The ripple cleared and in the center was...me? I was six. Nova was giving me a ride on her back, I laughed as we soared through the sky. I loved when Nova gave me rides, it made me feel so free and like I could do anything. It was hard work learning dragon slayer magic and the days where I got to relax were the most fun. 

 

I slid off Nova’s back, my pastel blue skirt hiking up. Running up I wrapped my arms around her snout. ‘I love you!”

 

“I….hate you....”

 

Nova was no longer smiling at me and teaching me how to harness my magic, instead she lay bleeding on the ground, hatred burning behind her swirling eyes. “It’s your fault! You're the reason I’m dying! I should have chosen someone stronger to learn dragon slayer magic! You’re weak and pathetic! No wonder no one wants to be around you! That’s why I left!”

 

Tears streamed down my face; dropping to my knees I clutched my fingers in my hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” I blubbered.

 

Akira gasped awake, sweat pouring down her face. She sat shaking in her bed trying to compose herself. Ora, her purple exceed hovered beside the trembling girl. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

 

Pulling her legs to her chest, the girl rested her head on her knees. It was just a dream...a horrible, horrible dream. Taking a shuddering breath, she nodded. That was just one of the many nightmares Akira had been having, only this one hit too close to home. Last year while fighting Tartaros, she and the other dragon slayers learned that their parents had performed a seal that allowed them to hibernate in the slayers bodies until the time was right for them come out and rid the world of Acnologia.They also were giving their bodies antibodies so they wouldn’t turn into dragons. 

 

That had been a hard year, Fairy Tail disbanded, Natsu left, the master vanished, everyone went in their own directions. No one really kept in contact; a few did. Gray and Juvia lived together, Gajeel and Levy worked for the council, Wendy joined Lamia Scale, and Akira worked with Erza and Jellal. 

 

In the present it’s been four months since Natsu defeated Zeref; in that time many things had happened. Magnolia was destroyed, it would take at least a year before the town would be rebuilt and bustling like it usually was, Fairy Tail was staying with Sabertooth until everyone was well enough to help rebuild the guild...again. 

 

The first had sacrificed her life for Natsu’s who was Zeref’s secret weapon E.N.D. It was her final wish; she wanted to see her friends again and be rid of the curse immortality. Respecting her wishes, Akira and Wendy did a secret technique Nova and Grandeeney had told them to use only in an emergency. The technique could be used only once-it was a life exchangency spell. 

 

Both girls had gotten an earful from Erza after she found out that the spell normally takes the caster’s life but since the two girls didn’t have much magic power left compared to the first, the spell took most of her life and gave it too Natsu. Rebuilding Magnolia’s a slow process. Some of the town’s folk left and many of the guild members are still injured from the battle.

 

Going to the bathroom, Akira splashed water onto her face. Taking a deep breath she pulled out a pair or black shorts, her signature thigh high socks, and a white shirt with red squares scattered about the shirt. It was time to start her day, she felt fine or at least she thinks she does. Physically and mentally she’s fine, emotionally on the hand is a different story. 

 

Everything that had happened with Natsu almost dying, seeing Nova again after fourteen years and all the battles they had done had made a fear she’d bottled up come to the surface. She was scared to be alone again. It terrified her to have to think about being on her own once again. She’d made so many new friends and was finally in a place where she was happy and felt like she belonged that losing them made old memories she’d repressed come back ten fold.

 

Not even Ora knew about how she felt but Akira guessed that the exceed could tell something wasn’t right. When around all her friend’s she was fine, it was only when she was alone that the memories became known. The worst ones were the when she used to live in her old village; how the people treated her and how much she suffered. 

 

Akira met up with Lucy and Wendy and the three went shopping. Wendy bought a new swimsuit, Lucy a new pair of boots since Natsu barfed on her old ones and Akira bought a new book on space. It’s to be expected of a dragon slayer with the power of cosmos; space and all things in it fascinated her to know end. Find someone that’s willing to let her ramble on and on about it (usually Levy) and it’ll make her day. 

 

The morning passed quickly when hanging out with friends and having fun, that is until Lucy comes home to find everyone in her room. “Why are you all here!?”

 

Levy, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Happy, Lily, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Frosch, Lector and even Jellal sat in a circle in the floor sipping tea. Erza held up a bottle of booze. “It’s party time! We’ve all been working hard trying to rebuild the city and the guild plus after all these battles, we need time to rewind and relax.”

 

“But why is it always my house!?” The blonde screeched.

 

“Calm down Lucy, it’s a party, enjoy yourself.” The redhead pushed a glass into the blonde’s hands. 

 

This was such a normal routine that Akira wasn’t sure why Lucy was so surprised to find everyone in her apartment. Natsu had been doing it ever since she first met him, Gray and Erza do it too, Akira does it sometimes too. It’s been going on long before Gajeel and Juvia even joined the team. Erza slapped a glass into the two shorter girl’s hands; the partying had officially begun.

 

It never failed that anytime the group was together something always happen, whether it be Natsu and Gray fighting, some kind of imminent danger was approaching or they break something. Not much time had passed before the boys realized how bad an idea it was. Levy was a giggling mess, Juvia was crying, Wendy was passed out on the floor, Charlie and Ora were bullying Lector, Frosch, Lily and Happy, Erza was on the hunt for more beer and Lucy and Akira rocked back and forth in each other's arms, laughing. 

 

“Why did we think this was a good idea…” Gray mumbled.

 

“Gray-sama! Juvia is sad!” The woman cried, clutching the man's leg. 

 

Erza threw her bottle of beer. “Give me another! On the double or you will all feel my wrath!”

 

Natsu rubbed his forehead. “This might be worse than last time.”

 

“Last time!?” Rogue and Sting gaped at the pink haired male. 

 

“It can’t be worse than last time, as long as she doesn’t bring out that.” Gajeel commented, worried for his and everyone else’s safety.

 

Lucy smushed Natsu’s face between her hands. “Purr, kitty, purr!”

 

“I’m not a cat!” 

 

Gray managed to escape Juvia’s hug, the latter cried to the her fellow blue haired females. “Gray you meanie!” Levy shook her fist.

 

From the back of the room an evil snicker filled the air, Erza sat crossed legged, beer on one hand, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Let’s make these boys pay by playing this!” She whips out the Guild Master game cup.

 

Groans filled the room. Sting, Rogue and Jellal looked to one another in confusion as the other three tried to bolt from the room. Erza threw another bottle at the boys, drug them back into the room then proceeded to tell the newbies on how to play the game. “Each stick has a number expect one. Whoever pulls out the stick with the master symbol is the master and issues an order than is absolute. 

 

“Run. Run far away.” The three males whispered.

 

“Nonsense! This will be fun and a good learning experience for the newbs! I’ll go first.”

 

One by one the cup was passed around, luckily Erza didn’t get master. Wendy issued that number 5 (Natsu) and number 10 (Gajeel) had to hug for five seconds. The next round wasn’t so lucky-Erza got the master crest. Rubbing her hands together maniacally, the girl looked around the room to who her target will be. “Number 8 must pose in the nude!”

 

Rogue looked like he wanted to die, he tried to ask Erza to reconsider her order but she was adamant about it. Slowly the dark haired male took off his clothes and posed with his arms behind his head, face aflame. Wendy covered her eyes, the rest of the girls stared at the other woman in shock. 

 

Gajeel became the next master. “Number 7 must put on a bunny costume and dance.”

 

Levy’s eyes about bulged from her head; sullenly she trudged to the closet to put on the bunny suit. Now Happy was master. “Number 3 and number 11 must swap clothing.”

 

Juvia and Grey switched clothing. “You people are lame! Make some real orders! Not these sissy ones!”

 

Lily’s order as the master was for number 13 (Akira) to throw Number 2 (Sting) over their shoulder. “Now we’re talking!” The redhead hollered.

 

Facing off with the male that was a foot taller than her, Akira quickly grabbed his arm and slung the blond over her body. Sting slouched against the wall, rubbing the back of his head. “My wall!” Lucy screamed at the cracks in the plaster. “My landlady will kill me!”

 

Pushing her two forefingers together in embarrassment Akira apologized. “Well done, but you were holding back. Put all you’ve got into it next time.“ Erza threatened.

 

“What do you mean holding back!? She made a crack in my wall!” Lucy cried.

 

“Erza’s right, Akira was holding back.” Sting joined in. “She threw the old master Jiemma like that but he went completely through the wall.”

 

“Thank you for holding back.” Lucy held the shorter girl's hand.

 

“When did this happen?” Gajeel questioned.

 

“Funny story, it was during the grand magic games...I was out looking for Natsu to bring him and Happy back to the hotel to prepare for tomorrow, I’d sent Ora ahead to go look for them as well. “Akira! Natsu’s over there but he looks mad and I heard him say he was going to Sabertooth’s hotel!”

 

Sighing, I picked up my pace from a saunter to a sprint. I had to stop him before he did anything too stupid. Looks like I’m a little bit late on him doing something stupid, the left half of the hotel was smoking and the lobby doors were crashed in. “Natsu! What are you doing?” 

 

I stepped over an unconscious man. Before Natsu stood a large man with the Sabertooth insignia on his forehead. He must be the master. The two dragon slayers stood opposite him and a dark haired woman in front of the man, in her arms she held Happy. “Akira!” Happy cried.

 

“I’m here to fight their master for what he did to Yukino!” 

 

“Natsu you can’t fight everyone for every little thing that they do.” 

 

“Akira you don’t understand. He forced her to leave their guild just because she lost some stupid match but that’s not even the worst part, he made her strip in front of everyone. He humiliated her! I can’t just sit back and let that happen!”

 

Every fiber in my body tensed up, a wave a red flashed over my vision as I glared at the man. This was how a master treats his members!? This is how Sabertooth treats it’s comrades!? Grinding my teeth together, I held my tongue. No words would ever fully shape the disgust and pity I feel for this guild.

 

“I understand, I feel the same as you but this isn’t the way to go about it. Save is for the games; there you can crush them.”

 

“Ha~You, your silly little pathetic guild, crush us. I think you have it backwards, we’re the ones that will crush you.” The dark haired woman confidently answered.

 

I shrugged. She’ll think what she wants but what she doesn’t know is she angered the worst possible person. “I have more faith teammates than it seems any of you do.”

 

“Teammates huh? If you have so much faith in your teammates then why aren’t you participating in the games?”

 

“I didn’t want too, I’m backup if needed. Anyways-” I turned back to Natsu. “We should head back. Erza will be wondering where we are.”

 

I walk up to the woman and hold out my hand, waiting for her to hand Happy over. “You want the kitty? Take him from me.”

 

Without hesitating I drop to the floor, spin and swing my leg out under hers, then kick her in the stomach into the back wall. Silence filled the room as I dusted off my blue shorts and untied Happy. Happy hugged the side of my side, crying and saying how glad he was that I was here. Gently peeling the exceed off, I returned him to Natsu. “Let’s go.”

 

A roar followed behind us as we headed for the door. Stomping of feet echoed off the undamaged walls. Sensing that something was coming near and the look of terror that filled Happy’s eyes, gave me the clue of who it was. Turning around I faced Sabertooth’s guild master Jiemma, he had a hand outstretched, reaching towards me. 

 

Once he was close enough, I grabbed him by the wrist, slung him over my shoulder and through the lobby’s concrete walls. If I thought the silence from before was deafening then this must be what no sound is like, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet… and that’s what happened.” 

 

Gajeel stared at Akira before slowly backing away. Picking back up on the game, Erza became master again. “Ahahaha! Let the fun begin. As master, number 15 must strip to their underwear and howl to the moon their secret desire.”

 

Jellal, red faced, slowly removed all of his clothing except his underwear and howled out the window. “I wish to be with Erza Scarlet!”

 

That touching confession to soften the woman’s stone cold heart went unnoticed; the tyrant went on with her rampage. “Number 7 has to pour honey all over their naked body while winking seductively at number 12.”

 

The evil queen was back on her naked streak. Gray removed his boxers while giving Erza the stink eye, walked to Lucy’s fridge to get the honey and pour the contents all over his body while winking at Rouge. Juvia looked to be on cloud nine.

 

Laughing evilly, Erza’s brown eyes trained on Gajeel. “Number 5 must walk around town in a dress.”

 

She has no heart. Levy was the only girl that was wearing a dress besides Wendy (who was hiding under Lucy’s comforter.) Levy was stripped down to her undergarments, rubbing away the chills of embarrassment, as Gajeel struggled to get into her dress. To say the least Levy will need a new dress.

 

“On with the show!” The twinkle in Erza’s eye became brighter as she locked eyes on Akira. “You’ve gotten off far too easily. Number 3 must kiss Akira then swamp an undergarment with one another.”

 

Violet eyes widened; Akira could fear her face heat up. This woman is the devil. Sting stepped up to the girl in the spotlight. The blue haired girl began to feel the heat with everyone's eyes burning holes into her back and Erza chanting ‘kiss, kiss’ in the background. Even on her tippytoes she couldn’t reach his mouth; the blond male bent his knees and kissed the much smaller girl quickly. 

 

Looking away the two stepped back. “Don’t forget you have to swamp an undergarment!” The devil reminded. Reaching inside her shirt Akira pulled off her bra, silently handed the clothing to the male as he handed her his blue boxers. 

 

Akira was going to kill Erza when this was all over; that devil woman planned that! She faintly remembered during the year fairy tail was broken up Erza bringing up about how Sting seemed to pay a lot of attention to her… “Erza, I barely scrape five foot, I have bright blue hair and purple eyes, I stand out compared to some. I also body flipped his old master in front of him, that’s bound to leave a lasting impression.”

 

“These are all attractive qualities to have but I think there’s more to it. I think he likes you.” Erza sided eyed me deviously. 

 

“No he doesn’t.” I denied. 

 

“Yes he does. You just refuse to admit it.”

 

“Give me one example that proves he ‘likes’ me.”

 

“After you and Natsu came back from Sabertooth’s hotel and told everyone what happened, you found him listening to our conversation under the balcony of our room.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything! His master told him too! And he had Rouge with him!”

 

Not deterred the slightest, Erza listed off another example. “There was also the time while all the mages of Fiore were fighting the dragons that the two of you met up with everyone together.”

 

“Again, Rouge was with us and the only reason I was with them was because the dragon I was fighting vanished when Natsu destroyed the eclipse doors; that’s just where I landed.”

 

Erza didn’t seemed convinced the slightest. Whatever, I know how it happened. “There was also when the king invited us in the castle to celebrate, you sat in his lap.”

 

“That was entirely Natsu’s fault. He and Gajeel got into it and were determined to prove which ‘team’ of dragon slayers was better.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain how you were sitting on his lap.” Erza smiled smugly.

 

“Yes it does. Both of those idiots got a chair and collected their respective dragon slayers and were going to use some of the king’s weapons to fight it out.”

 

Oh I remember that clearly. I was talking to Mira and Lisanna when Natsu came barreling into me from behind. Turning I see Natsu melting the palace floors with his flames as he had them propel him forward, fire spewing from his mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I see that I’m sitting in Sting’s lap, the two of us holding onto the chair arms. Natsu handed me a javelin, yelling for me to aim at Gajeel. That was also the day Fairy Tail got banned from the palace. 

 

“Okay well what about when Froche was lost?” Erza persisted. 

 

“What about it? He came to the guild and I accompanied him back to Sabertooth.”

 

“Are you sure it’s because you didn’t want to see Sting? He did seem very thankful for you bringing Froche back home.” She rubbed her chin, knowingly.

 

“No.” I deadpanned. 

 

“Okay well what about-”

 

Sighing I cut her off. “Erza will you give it a rest? All these examples you keep bringing up all have a logical reason behind them.”

 

She had dropped the subject until today. Glaring at her over the glass, Erza turned to wink in Akira’s direction. The game continued as if nothing happened. Lucy had to confess her undying love to Lily, Charlie had to act like a monkey, Gray and Levy had to dance together on the table and Wendy had to give Jellal a piggyback ride for two minutes. 

 

The time has come to stop Erza and her tyranny. Akira drew the master stick. Lucy and Wendy were on their knees, bowing down in gratitude at their savior. Grinning treacherously, Akira stated her issue. “As master I issue that if Erza can’t beat me at a drinking match then she is no longer able to play the guild master game.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Erza gave a serpentine smile.

 

“Damn straight.”

 

Settling herself by the table, she held up two bottles. “What are the rules?”

 

“Whoever passes out first or can’t drink anymore is the loser.”

 

“And if I win?”

 

“You’ll forever be the guild master.”

 

Shrieks of despair resounded inside the room. Erza grinned cockily. “Challenge accepted.”

 

Both girls finished two bottles and were still going strong, a faint buzz was starting to awaken inside Akira. She really should have gotten Cana to do this instead; too late for that now, now she had to win this thing and win back everyone’s freedom.

 

Six bottles in the two girls had gotten bubbly and giggly. The rest of the group sat next to the wall watching in fear. Rouge leaned over to whisper to Natsu. “Should we really have let Akira do this? Someone of her size wouldn’t last much longer.”

 

Long blue tendrils whipped around; the girl in question threw her half filled bottle at the male’s face. “I heard that! YOu thinK thAT jUst BecausE I’m SHort I wOn’t be Able tO Do tHis.”

 

“Why is everyone so mean to you.” Erza sniffled.

 

“I don’t know!” Akira wailed. “Their just like the people in my old village!”

 

“They are!” Erza agreed. “Their insensitive to our feelings! Tell me everything. I’m always here for you.” 

 

“The people in my village were so mean to me. They would prevent me from buying things, no one cared about me, all the other kids would throw stones at me and call me a freak, and the adults would close down their shops so they didn’t have to be around me!”

 

Erza grabbed Akira, forcing her into a hug. “You poor thing! No one you were such a cold person when we first met you! You’ve been through so much.” The girl nodded in agreement. “It’s just like the adults at the Tower of Heaven. They would beat us to make us obey, starve us and work us to the brink of exhaustion.”

 

Akira pulled back from the other girls embrace, grabbing her hands in her own; the two cried together. “You’ve been through so much too! How can people be so cruel!”

 

Natsu and Gray squinted their eyes in disbelief. “I think they’ve lost their minds.”

 

Blue and red heads whipped around. “Insensitive pigs! You must be punished for your lack of sympathy!”

 

Erza exquipped rope out, handed a roll to Akira; the two began to tie up the insensitive. Rogue and Sting were tied back to back, Natsu and Gajeel, Lucy and Juvia, all the exceed together, Levy and Wendy, and Gray and Jellal. “What did we do!?” Lucy shouted.

 

“All must pay for the lack of sympathy.” Erza answered, darkly. 

 

Sitting back down, the two women continued to drink away their pain and offer each other sympathies. That’s the way they stayed until wee hours in the morning. In the pitch black sea of sleep, Akira felt someone nudging her leg and whispering her name. Swiping out sluggishly, the girl curled tighter into a ball. 

 

The pushing became more forceful and the voice more insistent. Blinking open an eye, the girl saw a crack of bright light filter through a hole. Removing the piece of clothing from off her head, she looked around. Erza was passed out on the floor, one leg on top the table, the cloth in Akira’s hand was Sting’s vest and everyone else in the room was tied up against the back wall staring at her. “Why are all of you tied up?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Levy asked in incredibility.

 

“Should I? And why was Sting’s vest on my head?”

 

“You and Erza tied us up!” Natsu shouted.

 

Wincing, Akira rubbed her aching head. “And as for the why you had Sting’s vest over your head.” Lucy started slyly. “You stole it from him, claiming to be cold then blacked out with it over your face.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“You also kissed him.” Charlie added on.

 

Eyes bulging, face flaming, Akira hid her face behind said man’s vest. “I knew it!” Erza shot awake.

 

“Knew what?” Wendy asked.

 

“Shut it!” Akira screamed then jumped to where Erza was. 

 

Wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously, Erza giggled incisively. What a terrible decision she had made in making that bet. Wait! The bet! “Who won the bet!?”

“Surprisingly you did. But not by much, you passed out five seconds after Erza did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this story from OVA episode 5 and the Christmas special in the manga chapter 362.5. If you enjoyed this and want to learn more about Akira please leave a comment or message and I might write a series about her in fairy tail.


End file.
